The Changing Of Aya Brea Part 2
by Rachel Kitty Meow Meow
Summary: The Continuation


_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Dream**_

Aya sat in the small chair, flipping through a magazine. Her leather jacket on the seat beside her. She glanced out the salon window, and was struck by the sadness of leaving New York. She knew she needed this change, even though it was a minor one, it could lead to a bigger one. The ' _Love Sharlay Au Fromage' _ was the only salon open in the city. Every other place was closed since the disaster which had come to be know as 'The New York Blocade Inccident.' Sharlay...er...well, 'Charlie' as he used to be called, was one of Aya's closest friends. They grew up in Massachusetts together, but then she had moved away to become an officer. He was always in love with New York and had saved alot of money to open his own salon. Aya looked at the saucy redhead behind the counter. Divera Elaine. A beautiful woman who had the body Aya would kill for. All curves and sensual looks. Divera, noticing that she was being watched, looked Aya in the eye and smiled. Her grey eyes shining.

"Ok, Miss Brea. Sharlay said that you can go on back an get settled. He's running a small errand, but he will return shortly." The soothing, sexy voice had purred. Aya stood up, smoothed the wrinkles out of her beige dress pants, and ajusted her white cashmere sweater. She thanked the godess and made her way to Sharlay's privite room. He only reserved this room for the best clientele, but as his close friend, Aya got in with no problems. She sat down in the comfertable red chair and waited. The woman in the mirror stared back at her. The room itself was decked out in red velet, shimmery gold,and royal gem tones. It deffinetly suited Charlie-ahem, _Sharlay._ The dressing table had the usuall gadgets that she rarely knew how to use. Sharlay was in his element while he did his work. She was so proud of him, and she knew he was slightly hurt when she called to make her appointment, telling him of her transfer. He was proud of her too. She was a hero. He had cried with such emotion when he told her how he had framed his news paper, where sh had graced the front cover.

A few minutes went by, and still no sighn of Sharlay. She glanced at herself in the mirror and noticed something strange. The woman's flesh bubbled, her eyes glowed an errie green. Aya stood up with a gasp, backing away. The creature that was once her reflection hoped on the table clawing at the glass, trying to get at her. It sreamed and howled like it was in pain, but it looked so evil. It stopped moving, and eyed her with distain.

"I told you that you'd become like me" The familar voice had wispered. "Just look at you, girl! This is your true self. Your true form! AHH-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO!" Aya shouted, backing up against the wall. The creature began to slam it's self against the mirror, cracking the glass. As if...as if to come through the mirror...to her. It screamed again. The flesh was now and icky grey, the body a stick-like figure, bones protruding in every angle. The hair had fallen out, save a few chunkes and wisps. It's teeth had grown as it gave Aya a carnivores smile. It's fingers clawed, and groped the sides of the mirror, shaking it and rattling it in it's frame. Aya scrambled to her purse and pulled out her 9mm. pistol and aimed it shakingly towards the reflected creature.

" I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!" she screamed. "Stay the hell away from me, you MONSTER!"

"Monster?" the creature asked. "But aren't I just like you? after all, I'm only a reflection of your true self."

"No...no...I will never be..."tears stung her eays as she struggled to hold her gun up.

"Face it! This is your destiny. It's up to you to creat the Ultimate Being. With your power, The power that I gave to you, you could-"

"- Shut up! I will never be like you! NEVER! ooooOOOOOHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHH!"

And the bullets flew. The mirror shatered and the creature screamed.

_**Chapter five**_

_**The Truth Of Melissa**_

Aya jerked awaked. She was still siting in that chare at '_Sharlay's'_, waiting to be seen. A bead of sweat dripped from her brow and on to the magazine. It was a dream. That creture...everything...felt so real. She was shaking. "Miss Brea, Are you alright?" The soft purr from the Godess asked. The woman was looking at her with concern. Divera had heard the stories of Aya Brea, read the papers, watched the news. This tiny woman was the one that saved New York. " Would you like a glass of water?" She asked.

Aya nodded. She took a deep breath, and accepted the glass from the slender hand that held it. " I...usually don't fall alseep in the middle of an appointment. I just havent been sleeping to well, what with all the-"

"- all the comtion of Eve and saving New York?" Divera smiled. " Don't let it get you down. Truthfully, I grew up with Melissa. She was always sick, but I still liked her as a good friend. After her sergury, She had to start taking medicine every day, and therapy session everyday. I'm so...well, I feel so stupid, because I noticed Eve making an appearence."

"Eve! What do you mean?"

"Well, the doctors all thought she had a huge case of schizophrenia. I've actually been witness to it."

"To Eve controling Melissa..."

"Exactly! It wasn't a common thing, and Eve would hardly ever show up. Almost as if she was too weak. But she did speak to me. She called me a vessle for the greatst creation. Mito...someting-or-other. How I was a doomed specicies. And how she was thankful to aquire a body she can soon overpower. But to me...Melissa was still in there somewhere."

She brushed a tear away from her cheek. Aya was touched by the emotion she saw in the Godess's eyes. Divera sat next to her and continued. " I believe...that Melissa tried so hard to fight Eve. And in the end, when you killed Eve, You saved Melissa's life. I'm shure that she, of all people, is the most thankful of us all. Miss Brea, You diddn't take her life, you saved it."

Aya felt her heart warm up. She had cried too, along with Divera. Finaly, She had figured out what she was missing. Forgivness. She began to hear a soft wisper...it was Maya.

"Melissa never blamed you. You set her free."

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Change**_

"Alright, Aya. What do you want done? I could color it, put in some nice highlights, add more layers-"

"Chop it off..." Aya sugested with a smile. She was sitting in the chair, infront of that terrible mirror. She stared hard at the Aya reflected. '_Go ahead, you freak! Change into that beastly nightmare. I dare you!'_

"Are you shure?" Sharlay had asked. His thin body decked out in the lates winter fashion. "Ok...do you want me to just suprise you?"

"Sure, go for it! But...uh...cover the mirror first."

"Oooooooh...going for a little mystery? Sure thing, sweetie! OMG! This is gonna be soooooo much fun! Ok, my little Doll, are we ready?"

A hour had passed. And the unveiling was about to begin. As he pulled the velvet blue cover off of the mirror, he heard Aya gasp. Her har had been shorten to a page-boy style, and lightend up. The front had framed her delecate face prefectly.

"Oh, Charlie!"

"Ahem!"

"Oh, yes, I mean, Miss Sharlay!" She ran her fingers though the shortend stands. She absolutly loved it. It was just what she needed. The change was almost complete.

"Dah-ling! I'm so glad you like! You said over the phone that it was a 'Drastic Change" that you needed." He liked how it looked on her too. "You know, Doll, I am gonna miss you. But you go out there and WOW those fellas in California."

Aya gaving him a firm hug. "You bet I will! Take care of yourself."

She paid, put on her jacket, hugged Divera the Godess, and walked out into the cold snow. Tomarow, whe had a flight to catch. As she walked home, she contemplated the future. And wondered if Eve would have a part in it. If so, It was a battle she was well prepared for.

_'Bring it on Eve!'_

_**The End**_

_Author's note: It took me a LONG while to do this story. I wated to make is as interesting as possible. To bring Aya's fears and hopes to new light. It was a truggle for me, as I was deal with my own personal struggles. I hope you all have enjoyed my story!_


End file.
